Wife Swap!
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: Ron and Hermione take part in a wife swap for Witch Weekly, but who are they swapping with? Please R&R!
1. Interested?

-1**Disclaimer - Not mine people, just came up with the idea during a long and particularly random conversation with my mate one devastatingly long day in work! We'll see how it turns out…**

As soon as Ron stepped through the door he was accosted by his youngest daughter Kate, who ran towards him and hugged his knees.

"Daddy!" she cried, "You's home!" Ron smiled, and picked his four year old daughter up and squeezed her.

"Hello sweetheart." he replied, "how was your day?"

Kate chatted away about the day she had spent with Molly Weasley at the Burrow while Hermione and Ron were in work, as he carried her into the kitchen, met with the delicious smell of his wife's dinner cooking. He bent and kissed Hermione in greeting.

"Hello darling." she smiled, "dinner won't be long. Lamb chops tonight!" Ron groaned appreciatively.

"You spoil me 'Mione!"

As the three ate dinner, talk turned to the next day, when they would pick up their two oldest children, fourteen year old Joseph and eleven year old Aimee, from the Hogwarts Express for the summer.

"Where's Ben tonight?" Ron asked, referring to their eight year old son.

"Oh, he's staying at Harry and Ginny's with Sirius." Hermione replied, fiddling with her cutlery. "Ron, I need to talk to you about something. Witch Weekly are doing a series of articles, fun sort of things, about family life and how it differs between families, and they asked me if I would take part." Ron frowned.

"Sounds interesting. Let me guess, they asked us after Harry and Ginny said no?"

"Ronald! No they did not. Anyway, I sort of said we would, but the only catch is that it's a kind of wife swap…"

"This isn't some weird sex thing, is it?" Ron interrupted her, looking worried. Hermione laughed at his expression.

"Ron, I wish you wouldn't talk like that in front of the baby!" she exclaimed, looking at Kate who was engrossed in a miniature toy broomstick, hovering a few inches above the dinner table. "It's basically a sort of social experiment. Nothing weird, it just means I'd be living in another house with a different family for two weeks, and the mother of that family would be living here." Ron frowned again, clearly thinking.

"But we wouldn't have to share a bed with the person, would we?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that. It just seems interesting, that's all. If you don't want to do it, we don't have to."

"Sounds like just the sort of thing that would interest my weird little wife," Ron laughed, "if it makes you happy love, we'll do it." Hermione stood and began to clear the dishes away.

"Don't call me weird!" she mock sulked. Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure I can think of a way to make it up to you." he replied suggestively, winking at Hermione.

Two weeks later, a post owl arrived at breakfast, addressed to Mr. and Mrs. R Weasley. Ron opened it curiously, and reading through it the colour drained from his face.

"Ron, something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ron thrust the letter towards her silently. Hermione's eyes grew wider as she read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Witch Weekly would like to extend their thanks to you for agreeing to take part in our articles on family life. The family that have agreed to swap with you are Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and their two children. The swap will take place at six pm this evening, and we would appreciate it if Mrs. Weasley could be packed and ready to leave for two weeks in Malfoy Manor._

_Many thanks, _

_Cassandra Capulet _

_Editor, Witch Weekly _


	2. The Beginning Of It All

-1**Disclaimer - It's not mine; I'm just having some fun with the characters. However, I do own the children!**

At six pm that evening, Hermione stood in the middle of her living room, with a suitcase, a holdall and her handbag. Ron paced the room moodily, muttering under his breath. At one minute past six, a blonde woman with a friendly face appeared through the fireplace.

"Hello, I'm Cassandra Capulet, editor, Witch Weekly," she introduced herself, offering a hand to Ron and Hermione in turn. "Please, call me Cassie. I'll be appearing often throughout the two weeks to interview you, and compile the articles. If you have any problems, please do not hesitate to contact me. Mr and Mrs Malfoy will be along right about, now." she finished, as Draco Malfoy appeared through the fireplace. Although Draco had deferred to the good side after Dumbledore's death, stricken with guilt, Ron and Draco still didn't see exactly eye to eye. He smoothed his white blonde hair back, and smiled.

"Ronald, Hermione, lovely to see you again." Cassandra smiled.

"Well, we weren't aware you knew each other!" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled.

"We were at Hogwarts in the same year," she explained, "though in different houses." Cassandra clapped her hands together in delight.

"How wonderful!" Just then, the former Pansy Parkinson, now Pansy Malfoy appeared in the Weasley's living room.

"Hello," she smiled, "isn't this just wonderful." Ron smiled, though it looked a little strained.

"Just peachy."

After a ten minute chat about the basic guidelines and rules of the swap, Hermione flooed to Malfoy Manor. As Hermione stepped through the fireplace into the living room, she gasped audibly. Draco smirked at her.

"Come and meet the children. Kids!" he called out of the doorway, "come downstairs and meet Hermione please!"

Hermione heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, and two beautiful blonde children ran giggling into the room.

"Hermione, this is Christina, she's ten, and Lucia, who's eight. Kids, this is Hermione Weasley. She's going to be living with us for the next two weeks. Remember Mum and I told you about that article for Witch Weekly?" Christina nodded shyly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." she said, holding a hand out for Hermione to shake, while Lucia threw herself at Hermione, and hugged her waist.

"Hello girls," Hermione replied warmly, taking Christina's hand. "Please, call me Hermione." Draco smiled proudly at his daughters, before taking each one by the hand and leading them to the doorway.

"Upstairs and play," he said gently, "dinner will be ready soon." He looked at Hermione before adding, "Mary, our housekeeper, has made roast chicken, is that ok?"

"That sounds lovely." Hermione replied. Draco picked up her suitcase in one hand and her holdall in another.

"Come along Mrs. Weasley, I'll show you to your room."

In the Weasley's house, Ron shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Uh, Pansy, I'll introduce you to the kids. Joseph! Bring your brother and sisters down here please!" A few minutes later, the four Weasley children stood awkwardly in the living room. "Kids, this is Mrs. Malfoy. Pansy, this is Joseph,"

"Joe!" he interjected, and Ron smiled.

"Joe, he's fourteen, Aimee, she's eleven, Ben who's eight and Kate, she's four. Our baby." Aimee beamed at Pansy.

"Do I have to call you Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked boldly. Pansy looked taken aback.

"No no, you can call me Pansy." she smiled. "Well, shall I start dinner? What would you all like?" Ben looked interested.

"Can you make pasketti?" he asked. Ron laughed.

"He means spaghetti." he explained. Pansy laughed with Ron.

"Yes Ben, I can make spaghetti. Do you want to come and help me cook it just how you like it?" Ben beamed.

"Can I help too?" Aimee asked.

"Of course!" Pansy replied, picking the little girl up and settling her on her hip. "Let's go." Ron was shocked by the change in Pansy. She was no longer the superior, condescending teenager he had known in Hogwarts, she had turned into a kind, caring woman. He hadn't expected her to be as bad as she was, after all, she and Draco had joined the Order of the Phoenix, and he certainly had not expected her to be downright cruel to the children, he had not expected her to be so, well, _nice_.

"Um, I'll just take your bags upstairs Pansy," he called into the kitchen, "we've put you into Aimee's room, she can show you it later." Pansy came out of the kitchen frowning.

"So where is Aimee sleeping?"

"Oh, she's in with Kate for the fortnight. We uh, we only have a bedroom for each of us."

"No, I can sleep on the sofa or something," Pansy said, "I wouldn't want to take over someone else's room." Aimee spoke for the first time.

"It's fine Pansy, I don't mind. It's only two weeks, and I'm used to sharing a room, from school, you know." Pansy twisted her mouth, apparently thinking.

"If you're sure." Aimee nodded. "Ok, thank you. That's very kind."

At dinner, Draco pleasantly surprised Hermione. He had really changed, he was funny, and thoughtful, and his children were incredibly sweet. Christina had charmed Hermione by telling her all about her recent birthday party, which had a pink theme, and the most 'beautiful, beautiful cake!'. Hermione laughed and chatted easily with the Malfoy family before Draco sent the children to bed.

"Some wine, Hermione?" he offered.

"That sounds lovely." she replied with a smile.

"You know, you have aged beautifully." Draco told her with a small smile, while pouring her a glass of elf made wine. "Not that you weren't always lovely to look at, but you look simply beautiful. I see being married to Ron agrees with you." Hermione blushed, and looked into her now full glass.

"It does," she smiled, "we're wonderfully happy. But I could say the same for you Draco, you do look dashing!" Draco laughed easily.

"Why thank you Mrs. Weasley! However, I want to apologise for the way I treated you and Ron, Harry too, but I was a part of…well, you know what my family was like. And my father was not the best person to have a disagreement with."

"I understand Draco, that's in the past now. I'm glad that we can be like this with each other, it would be awful for the children if we were still fighting." Draco smiled warmly, and took a sip of his wine, looking at Hermione over the rim of his glass.

Ron was heartened by the dinner with Pansy, which passed without a hitch. The children seemed to get along well with her, and Ron felt that the coming fortnight wouldn't be so bad after all. At eight o'clock, Ron put Ben and Kate to bed. When Ron came back downstairs, Joe and Aimee were sat in the living room chatting to Pansy about Hogwarts. Ron joined them, sitting in his favourite armchair in the corner. Crookshanks leapt onto his lap, and Ron absentmindedly began to stroke his head. After an hour, Joe and Aimee decided to go to bed, and leave their father and Pansy to chat, sensing they had some things to sort out. They bade the two goodnight, and went upstairs.

"Your children are lovely," Pansy began, "and I see you have the typical large Weasley family!" she added laughing. "Do you plan on having any more?" Ron smiled.

"We haven't really decided, we'll just see what happens! We never really planned any of the kids, we just thought we'd let nature take its course, so to speak. You and Draco have two kids, yeah?"

"That's right," Pansy replied, smiling fondly at the mention of her children. "Christina and Lucia. They're ten and eight, and they're wonderful. Of course, I'm slightly biased." Ron laughed easily.

"Do you plan on having any more?" He asked with interest.

"Draco and I are discussing it," she said, "we've not quite decided just yet. But I know he would love a little boy." Ron smiled, looking at Pansy in a new light. She was rather attractive, he decided, blonde and slim. Of course, she was nothing compared to Hermione, he told himself hastily. Hermione was the only one for him. He was clearly just pleased with the way Pansy was acting. That was all it was.


	3. A Little Light Reading

-1**Disclaimer - The original characters obviously belong to Jo Rowling, but the kids are all mine! And I s'pose it's obvious the idea for the plot came from the TV show Wife Swap, though strangely enough, I've never actually watched it!**

The next morning it took Hermione a moment to realise where she was when she woke up. The grand room could not have been more different to the bedroom she shared with Ron in her own home. The room Draco had put her in was decorated in the traditional Slytherin deep jade green and silver, and she was currently residing in a gigantic, mahogany four poster bed, with green velvet hangings. She stretched luxuriously; the bed was so much more comfortable than her and Ron's. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she felt immediately guilty for comparing this room to hers. Yes, it was opulent, but it was also a Malfoy room. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Hermione called for whoever it was to come in. Pulling the hangings back, she saw Draco's blonde head poke around the door.

"Good morning Hermione." he said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione smiled.

"Like a baby!" Draco took a step into the room, and Hermione could see he was dressed in immaculately pressed black trousers and a crisp white shirt.

"Well, breakfast is ready whenever you are! I am sorry, I'm going to have some work to do today, so I'm afraid I will be out of the house for most of the day. That means you'll be left with the children. It's the way it usually is, and of course this week the house is run the same way as it normally is."

"That's no problem Draco," Hermione said warmly. "Are the children up yet?"

"You mean you can't hear them?" he laughed. "They've been up for about fifteen minutes, they're playing a game in the garden before breakfast." Hermione felt a wave of guilt.

"Oh Draco, they're not waiting for me are they? Before they can have breakfast?" Draco nodded, smiling at the stricken expression on her face.

"Don't worry, we always eat breakfast together. It's no problem." With that, he left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Hermione jumped out of bed and dressed quickly in a pair of dove grey trousers and a pale blue jumper. Running a brush through her hair, she decided to charm it into submission to save time. With her frizzy hair now cascading in small curls down her back, she made her way downstairs.

Draco was sat at the table in the dining room, reading the morning's Daily Prophet. As he heard Hermione enter he looked up and smiled.

"I'll just go and get the girls." he said, beginning to rise from his chair. Hermione held a hand up to stop him.

"It's alright Draco, you carry on reading, I'll get them."

A few minutes later Hermione was back, holding each girl by the hand. They sat at the table, and enjoyed a lively breakfast, with plenty of conversation. Almost before he had finished Draco had stood up and moved away from the table.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but I really need to be off now." he explained. The girls got up from the table, and ran to their father to give him goodbye kisses.

"I'll see you later on then Draco." Hermione said cheerfully. He waved in reply, and apparated away. Hermione turned to the two girls.

"Now, what would you two like to do today?" she asked. Christina frowned, while Lucia chewed on her lower lip, both looking deep in thought. Hermione grinned.

"I'll tell you what, how about you play outside for a little longer until you decide?" The girls nodded fiercely, and Hermione laughed at their eagerness. "Can I ask you a question first girls? Daddy told me you had a nice big library with books I could read, can you show me where it is?" Christina nodded, and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I'll show you," she said, "come on!"

The girls led Hermione to the library, pointing out rooms of interest to her on the way. They stopped outside a set of massive oak doors, and Lucia gestured to them.

"It's behind those doors." she said.

"Thank you very much," Hermione replied, "do you two want to go on outside and I'll come out and see you in two minutes?"

"Ok then." Christina agreed cheerfully, dragging her little sister behind her as she ran off. Hermione pushed open one of the doors and gasped again. She had always known that the Malfoy's were filthy rich, rolling in money, and knew that Malfoy Manor was one of the biggest wizard mansions in the country, but it was much bigger than she could ever have imagined. The library had to be nearly as big as the Hogwarts library, and was crammed full of books. Hermione started to scan the shelves, looking for something that piqued her interest. She was slightly perturbed by the fact that all of the books seemed to be about the Dark Arts, and not defence against them either. She sighed. She knew what kind of family the Malfoy's were - had been, she mentally corrected herself - she didn't know why she was so surprised. However, a book entitled "Magic Against Mudbloods" was not exactly her idea of light reading for a summer's day. She settled for a book about the history of the wizarding world, after a quick flick through showed that it was in no way derogatory towards muggle borns, and appeared something similar to a book Professor Binns might have used. She was strangely unsettled by her experience in the library, and couldn't shake the feeling, even a she sat in the Malfoy's huge gardens in the sunlight, watching the children play. Draco had left the Dark side, he wasn't a Death Eater. So why did he continue to keep such books in his home?


	4. Settling In

-1**Disclaimer - Nothing you recognise belongs to me!**

Ron spent the first day of the swap at his job in the Ministry, worrying about how Pansy and the children were getting along. As soon as twelve o'clock rolled around, he leapt out of his chair, and muttered something to his colleagues about lunch, before apparating home. He appeared in the kitchen and Pansy jumped, in the middle of making sandwiches for lunch.

"Hello Ron, I wasn't expecting you! Would you like some lunch?" Ron smiled.

"That would be lovely. Sandwiches, eh? Great."

"Yes, ham and cheese. I was thinking about taking the children down to Diagon Alley after lunch, is that ok?"

"Yeah, they'll like that," Ron replied, snaking a hand around Pansy to take a piece of cheese from the unit, and popping it into his mouth. "I warn you, the little ones tend to get a bit excited though!" Pansy laughed, and sliced the last sandwich.

"That's fine, I'm used to overexcited children, I have two myself! Would you mind just taking these plates through?" Ron accepted two plates from her, and followed her into the living room, handing the plates to Joe and Aimee. Pansy made her way back into the kitchen and reappeared a second later with two more plates, handing one to Ron.

"So, how's your morning been?" he asked the room at large, before taking a large bite of his sandwich. Joe shrugged.

"Was alright." he mumbled through his sandwich. Aimee swallowed, and answered,

"I got a load of school work out of the way; I finished my potions essay and half my transfiguration."

"You're certainly your mother's daughter!" Pansy laughed.

"You going to go to Diagon Alley with Pansy and the babies then?" Ron asked his older children.

"Dad, I'm not a baby!" Ben pouted. Ron reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Sorry mate."

"I think I'll go," Aimee replied, "I'd like to pick up a new quill and some parchment."

"Could you grab me some broom polish then Ames?" Joe asked. Aimee sighed heavily, but nodded her assent.

"Cool." Joe replied, before stuffing the crusts of his sandwich into his mouth. "Dad, I'm going over to Uncle Harry's to see James, that ok?" Ron nodded.

"Is that ok with you Pansy?" he asked. Pansy smiled.

"Oh yes, of course. Is James Harry and Ginny's son?"

"Yeah, he's the same age as Joe, they've always been close, but even more so since they started Hogwarts together." Pansy looked interested.

"Are you in the same house then?" she asked Joe.

"Yup, both Gryffindor." He replied. Ron got up.

"Well, I need to get back to work. See you all later. Have fun this afternoon!" With that, he apparated back to the Ministry.

When he arrived home that evening, he found Pansy, Aimee, Ben and Kate laughing together in the living room.

"Where's Joe?" he asked by way of greeting. Kate beamed at her father.

"He's at Aunty Ginny's, he's gonna stay there tonight. Can I go and see Lily soon Daddy, can I?" Ron smiled at his little girl.

"Course you can sweetheart, we'll go on the weekend ok?" Kate bounded towards her father and hugged his knees in thanks.

Before the conversation had a chance to progress, Cassandra Capulet's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Ron, Pansy! Is this a good time to have a chat?" she asked cheerfully. Ron looked towards Pansy and shrugged.

"Yes, its fine," she replied, "should I send the children upstairs or do you need to speak to them as well?" Cassandra's head disappeared, and seconds later she was stepping into the Weasley's living room.

"I'd like to speak with them too if that's ok, but after that it'd be good to speak to you two on your own."

"Fine, fine." Ron replied. "Have you spoken to Hermione and Draco yet? Is she ok? Enjoying herself?" Cassandra laughed.

"She's fine Ron; I spoke to them just a little while ago, before I came here. The first article should be out in a few days, I'll send you both a copy."

"That would be lovely." Pansy smiled.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Ron asked, "Cup of tea, coffee?"

"Some tea would be great!" Cassandra replied gratefully, "it's been a long afternoon!"


	5. Dinner With Draco

-1**Disclaimer - Well, surely you get the idea by now!**

**The First Few Days**

_Cassandra Capulet, Editor_

_The first Witch Weekly Wife Swap is now officially underway! As we explained in the last issue, the Wife Swap entails two women swapping lives and families with each other for two weeks. For the first week, the family continues to live by its normal rules, but in the second week, the wives are in charge of everything that happens within the household._

_Our first family contains Ronald and Hermione Weasley, and their four children Joseph, Aimee, Benjamin and Kathryn. Ron and Hermione are perhaps better known as the best friends of Harry Potter, the wizard known for defeating You Know Who almost twenty years ago. Ron now works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, while Hermione works part time as a Healer, after giving up full time work after the birth of her second child. Joseph and Aimee currently attend Hogwarts School o Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The family chosen to swap with the Weasleys are Draco and Pansy Malfoy, with their two daughters Christina and Lucia, ten and eight respectively. Draco has run his fathers business since his death eight years ago, and Pansy is a stay at home mum._

_The first few days of the swap have passed, and both families appear to have coped well with the change. It has been revealed that there was a little tension between both couples while they were at Hogwarts together, but it has been put down to inter-house rivalry, with Hermione and Ron being proud Gyffindors, and Pansy and Draco being faithful Slytherins._

_Draco explained the feud to us…_

"_It's nothing more than the usual rivalries you get between houses. You know, everyone wants to win the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup, there are scuffles over house points, that sort of thing," he laughs, "and what with my being the Slytherin quidditch team's Seeker, and Ron and Hermione being close friends with Harry Potter, who was Gryffindor's Seeker, plus Ron becoming Keeper in our fifth year, things were bound to get a little heated between us."_

"_Draco wasn't particularly nice to us in school," Ron told us, before grudgingly conceding, "but then we weren't exactly friendly to him either. It was a mutual thing, really. But then with the war and everything, we were all on the same side and realised it was stupid to keep hold of petty grudges from school." _

Ron screwed up the article before he had finished reading it. It made him sound like a petulant teenager, while Draco was once again the Golden Boy. It felt like being back in one of Snape's potion classes. And they'd found a way to slip Harry into it, again. This was supposed to be about him and Hermione now. He threw the magazine at the wall of his office, before he realised he was acting exactly like that petulant teenager.

Hermione devoured the article as soon as it was delivered, bemused by Draco's apathy towards it. She sighed, satisfied that her family were getting on well with Pansy, and hoped Pansy would feel just as comforted by the article. That was, after all, the only means of communication with her family until the swap was over. Draco knocked on the door of her bedroom, before opening it slightly and looking around it.

"Hermione, I wonder if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked, before adding swiftly, "after all, Pansy and I do go for dinner alone once a week." Hermione smiled.

"That would be superb Draco. Do I need to dress formally?" Draco laughed.

"It's not a state ball Hermione! However, we will be going to Heathers, so dress however you feel appropriate! Be ready to leave at around eight, once the children are in bed." He bowed, mock-formally, and left the room. Hermione glanced at her watch, and seeing it was five thirty, decided to have a soak in the bath in preparation. The girls were playing happily in their playroom, and so Hermione didn't have anything to do.

At eight on the dot, Draco entered the living room, where Hermione was waiting, dressed in a beautiful deep red dress. Draco, wearing a black suit and shirt with a white tie, took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and stood up. Draco took her arm, and without uttering a word apparated them to the foyer of the exclusive restaurant. Hermione had only ever been there twice before with Ron, Harry and Ginny; once to celebrate her engagement and once to celebrate Harry and Ginny's. Draco smiled at her.

"Have you been here before?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

"Oh, a few times with Ron, Harry and Ginny." she replied airily, as if they frequented it. For some reason, she did not want Draco to know that they actually usually went to the Leaky Cauldron, with both families believing their money was better spent on their homes, their children, than on meals in fancy restaurants. The thin witch at the desk greeted Draco by name, and led them through a door, to an intimate table in the corner. There was a small stage with a dance floor at the front of the room, where a band played soft, romantic music. The lighting was soft, and each table had a single white candle flickering in the middle. Hermione swallowed nervously, it was certainly very romantic. Yet she was with Draco Malfoy.

By the time they had finished their meal, Hermione's nerves had disappeared. The conversation had been light and easy, and they had exchanged stories about their homes, families, jobs, and all sorts of other things. Draco had made sure Hermione's wine glass had been kept full at all times, though it seemed he had drunk very little himself. After coffees, Draco suggested they leave. Hermione stood, and Draco helped her into her coat, taking her arm as they walked to the foyer. He was behaving like the perfect gentleman, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. Arriving back at the Manor, Draco and Hermione sat in the living room, continuing to make small talk.

"Draco," Hermione asked, her vocal chords lubricated by the amount of wine she had drunk, "May I ask you a question?" Draco nodded, looking confused. "Why do you have so many anti-muggle, dark arts books in your library?" For a second, Hermione thought she saw a flash of anger in his pale eyes, but it disappeared as soon as she noticed it.

"Hermione, you know what kind of wizards my family were, what kind of wizard I was before, well, you know."

"I understand that," Hermione interrupted him. "But you turned your back on that; **you** came to **us**, telling us that. And you have young children now Draco, surely that's not the type of thing you want them seeing?" Draco bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his anger in check.

"They have always been there Hermione. Always. Since I was a child, since before I was born. Do you suggest I simply throw them away, get rid of family heirlooms, in a sense?" Hermione was shocked. "I think I'll go to bed. Good night Hermione."

Hermione frowned, speechless at his outburst. She had seen a flash of the old Draco Malfoy she knew from her schooldays, and she wasn't sure she liked it.


	6. Madness In The Manor

-1**Disclaimer - You know the drill.**

Madness In The Manor

Hermione made her way slowly up to bed, her mind replaying Draco's outburst. Had he really turned his back on the Dark Arts? Suddenly, Hermione wanted nothing more than to have spent the evening in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Harry and Ginny, to be going back to her own home, to see her own children. As she climbed into bed, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Draco said softly, opening the door a crack. "Can I come in?" Hermione said nothing, and Draco took this as an invitation. He stepped inside the room, fiddling nervously with his shirt cuffs.

"Hermione, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I understand what you were saying, I overreacted. I mean, I hate to be accused of continuing to practise the Dark Arts…"

"I never accused you of any such thing!" Hermione broke in angrily.

"I know, I know. I'm very sorry Hermione, and I hope you can forgive me." Hermione sniffed.

"Yes, I forgive you Draco. I'm exhausted; I think I'll just go to sleep if you don't mind."

"Of course. Goodnight Hermione, sleep well." Draco said, closing the door behind him.

In the few days following their disagreement, Draco and Hermione were unnaturally polite to each other, though they soon slipped into a sort of unspoken truce. Hermione didn't mention the books again, and Draco was at his most charming.

Pansy and Ron continued to get on well, and they enjoyed several nights with Harry and Ginny, having dinner at each other's houses, as well as a night in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny were shocked by the change in Pansy, and got along very well with her.

The last night of the swap rolled around, and Draco asked Hermione to accompany him to Heathers once more.

"I'd like to take you out again, to say thank you for these past two weeks. It's been, well, very nice." Draco said shyly. Hermione was flabbergasted, Draco Malfoy, shy?

"That would be delightful Draco, though completely unnecessary. You don't need to thank me."

"Nonsense! Well, we will leave at around the same time again. I'll leave you to get ready now, it's already half past six, and if you're anything like Pansy you'll need the time!" Hermione laughed.

"Draco! Surely you shouldn't say your wife _needs_ the time." Draco laughed with Hermione.

"Of course she doesn't need it, but she likes it! The girls are having their dinner now, and Mary will put them to bed, so whenever you're ready Hermione."

The meal passed smoothly, and the easy atmosphere between Draco and herself relaxed Hermione. Again, he made sure her wine glass was kept full, and by the time they arrived back at the Manor she felt quite drunk.

"Oof," she huffed, bumping into the sofa, "I can't remember the last time I had this much to drink!" Draco laughed, though it sounded quite sinister to her, and she couldn't work out why.

"I suppose taking care of all those kids doesn't leave much time for fun, does it?" Hermione frowned.

"We do have our hands quite full, I s'pose, but we only have four kids Draco." She sat heavily on the sofa, and Draco placed himself next to her, sitting sideways so he could face her.

"Still, four kids. And I suppose Weasley's always working eh? Trying to support the family?" Hermione bristled.

"I work too Draco, not all of us have the money that you do." Draco chuckled.

"Touchy subject, eh? But then it always has been for the Weasley's, and anyone that marries into them it appears. How is Ginny enjoying being married to Potter? It must be new for her to have that sort of money." Hermione's mouth fell open, shocked by what Draco was saying.

"I think, I think I'll just go to bed Draco. I think we've both had a little bit too much to drink." He smiled evilly.

"Oh no, Granger,"

"It's Weasley!" she interjected angrily.

"Proud to be a Weasley?" he asked, sounding highly amused. "Well, well, that's something you don't hear everyday. You are not going to bed; I'm going to teach you a lesson! I am sick and tired of you, you mudblood, and your blood traitor husband looking down on me. I am Draco Malfoy! I fought on your side, I risked everything for you, and your pathetic friend Potter, and you still think you're better than I am. On your high horse about everything, even the books I have in my library." he moved closer to Hermione, looking completely unhinged.

"No, Draco, we, we don't look down on you!" She squeaked, terrified, "we're g-grateful for everything y-you did! We understand what you risked, w-we do!"

"Well, Granger, how about this? I. Don't. Like. You. Never have, never will. When I found out that I was going to have you, you, living in my house, with my children, and Pansy would have to go to that _hovel_ you call a home. I was furious." Hermione stood, and edged closer to the fireplace, planning to floo home. "Oh no Mudblood, you don't want to do that." he said silkily. "Do you expect Weasley to come and rescue you from the _evil_ Draco Malfoy? Oh yes, I know that's what you think of me! But Weasley, he couldn't do anything. Couldn't even stop you, the supposed love of his life, getting injured in the Final Battle could he?" Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. As the flames turned emerald she thrust her head into the fireplace, and shouted "Grimmauld Place!" thinking Ron might be there, as they usually spent their Friday nights with Harry and Ginny.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco roared, leaping up from the sofa and grabbing Hermione, though not before Harry caught sight of her tear stained face in his fireplace.


End file.
